dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
A good night's sleep
A good night's sleep is the twenty-fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. The first round is announced over, so everyone rests for the day. Plot Search for the Dragon Balls Universe 18 briefly decide where everyone is going to sleep, while the South Kaioshin notices one of Appule sneaking around to discover the Dragon Ball's location and ceases him from doing so. So, Universe 8 plots on how to sneak past security. King Cold decides Freeza and Coola should search through different sections of the building due to them being small and quick. Coola was unsuccessful as he was stopped by an unkwown assailant. Super Buu confronts Freeza during his search and tells him that the Dragon Balls are in another universe. He also claims that one of Freeza's soldier has switched bodies with another soldier. Gohan's Threat Gohan knocks on the door of Universe 13, before letting himself in. Vegeta asked why did he come in. Gohan replies that he proposes a challenge against Kakarotto to arm wrestle, which Vegeta quickly declines. Gohan then asks Kakarotto to go easy on his daughter. Before Kakarotto could decline to that, Gohan then slams him to a wall. Kakarotto quickly turns Super Saiyan as he is pinned to the wall. Nappa and Raditz then attempt to jump Gohan, but he easily pushes them back with a force of his ki. Gohan then asks if Vegeta would want to try attacking him, but he declines as he wants to know more about Gohan's Mystic powers. Universe 6 Bojack drunkenly celebrates him and his group's triumph over the years as him and Bujin's survival, on which Bujin was not too happy about. The magician girls were fearing Bojack deciding whether they should go home or not. The short-haired girl claimed that she could destroy Bojack, she just needed one more day. Ginyu As morning arises, Coola reports his failure to obtain the Dragon Balls to his father. King Cold then asks where Freeza is. Freeza was sitting out the window, remembering how he killed Ginyu for failing to stop a Saiyan from destroying his capital. He realizes that Ginyu was not actually dead, but instead hides among one of his soldiers' body. Interlude All the fighters and spectators return to the main arena. Piccolo materializes weighted clothes on Bra to restrain her power. Before the 2nd round begins, they have a musical interlude. The fighters were debating on whether it sounded good or bad. Super Buu was disappointed in the Figrindan's performance so he created his own musical symphony with his arms. Round 2 Begins The announcer tells the fighters that they increased the gravity to 100x. Raditz claims that him and Nappa have a small plan. Nappa was over to the Universe 6 balcony so he could itimidate Freeza. It worked as Freeza rushed over to Nappa as soon as their match began. Nappa instantly forfeits so Freeza would not hit him and it apparently infuriates Freeza to the point where he kills Burter. The next round is Gokū from Universe 18 versus Android 17 from Universe 14. As the match begun, Gokū turns Super Saiyan and easily defeats Android 17 with a single punch. Trivia * Fans were somewhat confused on which Piccolo was sleeping outside. Page 524 confirmed that Piccolo from both Universe 16 and 18 were sleeping outside. * The unkwown assailant was not revealed, but it could possibly be Vegetto or Bra as they are the only ones who use gloves and are powerful enough to take out Coola in a single punch. * The Figrindan and the Modal Nodes are originally from the Star Wars franchise. * As Baddack watches Super Buu's angry reaction to the music, he notices the scene occurred during one of his foretelling during his match. * It's unkwown what Raditz's actual motives of his plans were. Him and Nappa failed to get Freeza disqualified, yet they seemed satisfied with Nappa's forfeit. It's also strange that Nappa would be pleased with his forfeit, due to his Saiyan pride. * Gokū's comment about the first time of him fighting Android 17 could be a reference of the Kid Buu Saga where Android 17 said made a comment about Gokū despite never actually meeting him.